Reading the books: the Lightning Theif
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: Like it, love it, hate it, I don't care. just read and review.


Introductions

_**Olympus 2000**_

It was the summer solstice and all of Olympus was celebrating. That is, except for the Olympians of course. They were having their annual Summer Solstice meeting. At least, that's what they were _supposed_ to be doing.

Instead they were having their usual arguments and also as usual, not getting anything done. So you know, just the usual.

"Why did you steal my Kore, Hades!?"

"Mother, why did you throw me off Olympus?!"

"Get over it Fish Face. Athens was 3,00 years ago!"

"It's not my fault your ugly!"

"Because she was hot you crazy cereal woman!" Hades sighed fuming.

"I don't care! My saltwater fountain was way better. All you can do with olives anyway is eat them!"

"Apollo stop flirting with my hunters!"

"Hey calm down sis, sheesh, it's not my fault their hot."

Zeus entered the throne room, expecting to have his family waiting. But we know that's not possible. Instead he found a jackalope that looked strangely like Apollo about to shot by Artemis, and Hermes video taping it, most likely so he could put it on Hephaestus TV.

"Enough!" He thundered. He looked at his family and sighed walking to his throne and sitting down. "Artemis, please change your brother back into a god." Artemis sighed and grumbled, "Fine. But I like him better like this. He doesn't talk."

"Now let's start. Brother do you have anything to report from Atlantis?" Zeus asked his older brother, Poseidon. "Yes, actually I do. The sea's are starting to get restless and..." He was cut off by Apollo saying, "So where you in a bad mood or something Uncle P" A look from his sister told him that it wasn't the right time to say that. Poseidon chuckled and continued, "No nephew. Actually, I can't control it. That's the odd part. The ocean currents have gotten stronger than I can handle easily and are tearing my kingdom apart. And I'm not doing anything."

Zeus pondered this for a moment before saying."I can't think of what it could be. Athena, any input?" Athena shook her head and said, "No Father. I don't know much about the sea, but I'm sure I can find something." Zeus nodded and asked his brother," Would that be helpful, Brother? I'll see what I can do to help as well." Poseidon and nodded and said reluctantly," Yes, tha," He was cut off again by a bright light filling the throne room.

"Dude, that's cool. But seriously bro, turn it off." Hermes said as the light grew brighter and he started to squint."Bro, I wish I could but, It's not me." Apollo said covering his eyes along with everyone lse as the light grew so bright they couldn't. The light died down as quickly as it came and in it's place were 18 people.

They looked around, saw where they were and bowed. "Why did you summon us?" said a woman that looked very familiar to Hades and Demeter (hint hint, wink, wink.) "Persephone?" "Kore?" They said at the same time. So it came out something like," Persekore?" Persephone smiled and said, "Mother, Husband." She said, bowing again this time to her mother and husband.

"Why did you summon us, Lord Zeus?" She said quizzically. Zeus came out of his stupor and said, "We didn't. How did you get here?"

"Why do have that on, sweetie?" Demeter asked her daughter. Persephone smiled and said, "I will explain later." She was wearing a black dress with red and orange flower designs on it along with bone print at the bottom. As she walked, the bottom of it switched from flowers to people being tortured in more ways than one. On top of her head she wore a block thorn rose crown with bones interwoven in it.

Hades waved his hand and to his right a thone like his but with a rail of flowers at the top was conjured. Persephone smiled at Hades, grew up to her godly height, and sat down next to him. "Uh Mom?" said a boy with plae skin and black obsidian eyes. Pershephone turned and looked at the boy and said, "Yes Nico?" "This note just appeared."

Hades eyes wanted to bug out when she said, "Nico?" Nico was still just a boy. How did he get out of the hotel and where was Bianica? "Well read it then boy!" Zeus snapped impatiently. Nico rolled his eyes at his Uncle." Well Uncle I would, but that would be rude interrupting you and mom now wouldn't it?" He said smirking slightly as the other demi-gods laughed."He continued as Zeus opened his mouth to speak, "Yes, yes it would." He cleared his throat and said, "The note says

_Dear Olympians, Queen of the underworld, Demi-gods, Satyr, and Mortals,_

_You are probably wondering why we sent you here, and for the gods what they are doing here,. They are here to read books about The Greatest Hero of All Time, even though he won't admit it, Percy Jackson. Full titles, that means you Percy. Tomorrow at 7:00 pm you will all go to a place of our choice where the demi-gods will show you what they can do, yes Thalia and Clarisse, that means you to. It will be in the present time._

_From,_

_The 2 of the 3 best gods ever, sorry of the best best 4 gods ever, Dad almost shocked us with his bolt, _

_Phobeus Apollo and Hemes _

_P.S.- Father, no hurting the deni-gods and Demi-gods, no hurting the gods. Now we have to go, Artemis is about to step into our trap. Bye. _

Said gods right got 2 arrows each by their heads." Next time I won't miss." Artemis said growling . Then, she noticed the extra arrow that were by their heads. "Thought you might need a little help." Said a girl with a hunters aura around her and a punk/goth/emo look to her as well.

"Introduce yourselves demi-gods." Athena said, ever the resourceful one, eyeing the two god suspiciously who where, at the moment trying not to burst in to laughing.

"Blackmail!" Yelled Thalia, Nico, the Stools, and Leo suddenly looking forward to the books. "Oh man." Percy groaned. He smirked, then said," You know this means I have blackmail on you too, right?" They looked at him and Thalia said, "Shut it." An older looking woman with brown hair laughed and said still chuckling slightly, "Be nice guys. I don't want a World War III." They all laughed and a burly girl stepped forward.

She wore a ripped red t-shirt and ripped jeans. She had a spear hat cracked with electricity. She seemed to glow slightly red a she walked forward and spoke with a gruff voice, "Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Sailor of the Seas of Monsters, Drakon Slayer, Driver of Ares Chariot, Hero of Oympus, girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez." Ares stared at her and said," The drakon?" "Yep." She replied, a small smirk on her face."That's my girl!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Next came a boy with bright blonde hair, a dazzling smile, and blue eyes. He wore a shirt that had a sun on it, faded jeans, and had a bow slung across his back. He grinned at his dad as he spoke."Will Solace, Son of Apollo, hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Nyssa Jameston." Apollo beamed happily at his son and winked at Nyssa.(did you think it would be Luke or Octavian? Anyone?)

After Will came a girl with long brown hair and leafy green that seemed somewhat earthly. She was wearing a 'Save the Planet' T-Shirt and Cargo pants, smiling warmly at everyone, and said," Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter, Hero of Olympus." Demeter smiled at her other daughter.

Next came 2 boys one that looked like Justin Beiber, except they both had curly hair, and one looked older than the other. They were wearing shirts that said, 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' with jeans and magic flying shoes. They had those faces that just spelled out trouble. They smiled mischeviously and said, "Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of the awesome Hermes, Heroes of Olympus." Their father beamed at them. Conner coughed and said," Travis though is Katie's boyfriend."

"Dude!" Travis yelled at his brother he looked toward the gods. "She's not my girlfriend." He told them shaking his head 100 mph. "No," his brother agreed. "Thank you Conner." "But you two are madly in love with each other." Travis opened his mouth but was interrupted by an angry Katie yelling," Stolls!" The Stolls ran of the room.

Leo pulled out a little rectangle and started playing with it. "How far are they Leo?" Sally asked him, trying not to sigh and settled for rolling her eyes.

"Um, let me check, Oh man! This is good. Already 3 miles and counting."

"Really Leo?" Sally said giving him 'the look.' "It's funny." He muttered. She smiled to herself, shaking her head at him.

"And who might you be?" Asked Poseidon with a twinkle in his eye. Sally rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "You should know." She told him. "Should I?"He asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Idiot." She muttered.

"Well, I'm glad someone agrees with me." Athena said, hearing Sally's last comment. Sally smirked and walked forward and bowed. "Sally Jackson, Mother of Percy Jackson, a clear-sighted mortal." Athena's mouth dropped open. "Yes!" Poseidon said leaning back in his throne putting his hands behind his head. "What?" Percy asked his dad. "Athena actually shut up." He replied. They all started laughing, Athena eventually joining in.

Sally stepped back and next came a boy with curly brown hair and trouble features like the last two boys. "Chris Rodriguez, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue."

Next came a satyr with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He walked forward, seeming slightly nervous about something before saying." Grover Underwood, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Lord of the Wild, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Juniper."

A boy that seemed slightly like a Latino Santa Elf with a green jacket, a yellow tool belt, and jeans stepped forward. He looked around and smiled at everyone before waving his hands in the air and saating, "wahat's up everybody!" At this the demi-gods burst into laughter. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Fire User Hero of Olympus and uh," he turned back to the other dropping his hands, and asked them, "What's my title for the Argo II?"

"Repair Boy" Piper said smirking. "Pshh, naw." "How about Supreme Commander?" Percy suggested. Leo's face brightened up. "Yeah I like that." He turned back to the Olympians. "And Supreme Commander of the Argo II, at your service." He did a mocking bow as Piper did a face-palm.

She stepped forward. Piper was a beautiful Cherokee and had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, and wore a blue ski jacket with skinny jeans and cowgirl boots that clicked as she walked. She smiled brightly. "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm Speaker, Girlfriend of Jason Grace." Apollo did a wolf-whistle and Aphrodite smiled at her beautiful daughter as she blushed as she walked back and Jason put his arm on her shoulders and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

The next girl had short curly red hair, glowing green eyes, and freckles dancing over her nose, she wore a 'Go Green' T-shirt and a pair of paint splattered skinny jeans that strangely enough had writing over them, along with green converses."Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, Wanderer of the Labyrinth."

"Yes my oracle get's a new body!" Apollo screamed, jumping up in his seat. Hades clenched his fists and cringed, remembering what he had done to the last Oracle. Persephone noticed this out of the corner of her eye and put her hand on top of his. He sighed, unclenched his fists and took her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles as a sign of thanks.

The next girl was obviously a daughter of Hephaestus. She had dirt stains on her shirt and a spot of oil on her face. But, she was still very pretty. She had long shiny black hair, and warm mocha colored skin. She had brown eyes, a tan tank top with 2 battle axes on it and black khakis. She bowed and said," Nyssa Jameston, Daughter of Hephaesteus, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Will Solace." She stepped back in front of Will and he put an arm around her, pulling her close to him, her head resting on his chest, his head on hers.

Annabeth walked forward as the gods took her in.

She was beautiful, that was for sure. She was about 5ft. 8in. and had a pearly white smile. Her curly blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a grey tank top with an owl on it, and skinny jeans along with black converses. She was obviously athletic and had stormy yet intimidating grey eyes that seemed to be calculating everything in the room. She also had a strange stripe of grey in her hair. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, bearer of the sky, Architect of Olympus, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and Girlfriend of Percy Jackson" Everyone gaped at her and she smiled at them.

The 4 remaining demi-gods exchanged nervous glances. "Well? Introduce yourselves!" Zeus demanded. The boys looked at each other again, then pushed Thalia forward. "What the heck! Why me?" She yelled at them. "They already know you." Nico responded." Hmm, some cousins you guys are."

She walked the rest of the way forward and bowed first to Zeus, then to Artemis. She stood up, then spoke as the gods lookd at her. She was pretty tall, probably 15 or 16. She was about 5'9 and had spiky black hair with purple and blue streaks in her hair, and electric blue eyes that seemed to electrocute you on the spot, and a few freckles on her nose. She had a green Day shirt on and skinny jeans, a silver hunter parka, and looked pretty athletic along with the rest of the demi-gods that were left.

She tapped her bracelet and Aegis sprung out and Apollo and Hermes jumped up and hid behind their thrones screaming, "Medusa!" Percy threw his head back and laughed along with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover. Well actually, Grover bleated, which just made them laugh harder. Thlia brought out her spear and clanged it on the ground 3 times, the last time leaving it to sit there. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant Huntress of Artemis, Hero of Olympus." "But you're a tree!" "Apollo!"

Thalia nodded and said, Key word being was After being poisoned, long story, Percy brought me back." Zeus nodded to him and said, "Thank you Percy. The gods looked at him surprised at him. "What? I repay my debts, sometimes." Zeus trailed. "Right." Poseidon and Hades said at the same time, then high-fived each other.

The last four looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. "You have to swear on the River Styx to not vaporize us." Percy said in a commanding tone, the same kind he used in the Titan war, almost like charmspeak. The gods swore.

The next boy had sky blue eyes and cropped blonde hair with a scar on his upper lip. He had a slight air of authority, and wore a T-shirt that said 'I got the power!' He was well-built and muscled, and smiled smugly before starting "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Killer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Slayer of Krios, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, and Boyfriend of Piper McLean." He nodded to the other boys and walked back to Piper.

Nico walked up first. "Hey Thalia." He said turning around." Yeah Emo Ninja?" She said innocently. He scowled then smirked and said, "Are we playing that game?" The other boys looked at each other smirked. Thalia nodded. "Yeah, yeah we are." He nodded then turned back around.

He had longish black hair, olive skin, he was about 6'0, and had on an aviator's jacket with a long black sword at his side. His eyes were so black it was spooky. He took out his sword and held it in his right arm. Black metal armor started to form on his arm and the upper half of his body. Shadows formed around his body, making him look as tall as a god. His eyes grew darkwer, but still had that child-like look to them. "Nico Di'Angelo, Son of Hades, Wandered of the Labyrinth, Ambassador of Pluto, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus, but my dad didn't break the oath because I was kept in the Lotus Hotel and Casino." He put his sword away as he finised, his diplay dying down, and walked back toward the others

"Had…"Zeus was cut off his rampage by Hades saying," Where's your sister?"

Nico clenched his fist's, then sighed and hung his head. "Last time I saw her." He sniffed. "She was visiting you."

Hades eyes widened, knowing what he meant, then sighed holding Pershephones hand tight. Percy and Thalia at each other and nodded, then walked over to Nico's side and held on to his hands. "When was it?" Hades asked closing his eyes. Percy sighed and said," It was today." Nico nodded and said to Percy, "Go on up, Perce." "I got him"Thalia mouthed to Percy. He nodded and stepped forward as Thalia put her head on Nico's shoulders.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Jason, and Artemis looked on at this event strangely.

The next boy stepped forward. He had vibrant, gorgeous yet powerful sea green eyes that held a huge amount of love, tousled, windswept raven black locks, -not 'I've never seen a comb hair', but 'I just finished showering hair'-, a perfect tan, faultless features, and a six pack that was visible even though it was obvious he didn't try to show it. He was at least six foot , and seemed to give of an aura of power, trust, and kindness. He was obviously very athletic like he spent his days fighting monsters. He looked extremely hot, but innocent at the same time, but you could tell by his eyes he'd seen lots of sadness. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with a striped jacket and blue jeans with black converses. The way the light glinted behind him gave him the flawless look of an angel with his striking features and handsome face, yet you could tell he was more than just a pretty boy. He smiled a dazzling white smile, revealing a rebellious, troublemaker smile. "Ok, just a warning, this may take a while." The others who knew him nodded, while the goddesses continued to stare, yet the boy remained obliviously innocent.

"Okay, so Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," the gods gasped. "Defeater of the Furies and the Minotaur twice, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades Helm, Defeater of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Defeater of the Hydra, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Anteaus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Retriever of Ares Chariot, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, ex-holder of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of a whole butt-load of monsters, Child of the Prophecy, Guardianof the Hunters of Artemis, Defeater of Atlas, Iapetus or Bob whatever you prefer, Hyperion, and Kronos, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes Caduceus, Defeater of Polybotes, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." He paused for breath, "That's it, right?" he asked, oblivious to all the stares he was getting. Poseidon beamed at his son.

Nico rolled his eyes and said," You forgot that you're also a Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Aqua Man, Water Boy, Prissy, Juvenile Delinquent, Wanted crimi, mmhhmm!" Nico stopped due to Thalia slapping her hand on his mouth. She leaned to his era and said,"If you don't shut up I will get the duct tape." Nico's eyebrows shot up, and started bobbing his head up and down like a bobble head.

"Good." She said, taking her hand off his mouth satisfied. An awkward silence filled the room. "So, where are the books?" Percy asked, trying to break the tension. a stack of boooks suddenly appeared above him, falling on his head. Everybody burst out laughing. "Hahaha it was hilarious." Percy said as he sat u, rubbing his head. Will chuckled, then walked over and helped Percy up.

"Who wants to read first?" Percy said holding up he book with a one on it. "I will Kelp head" Thalia said smirking. Percy scowled and handed her the book.

Posiedon made 4 couches appear for the demigods, the last couch having 5 seats. (AN: In case your wondering, the people sitting on the couches are 1) Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth 2) Leo, Piper, Jason, Rachel 3) Will, Nyssa, Chris, Clarisse 3) Sally, Grover, Conner, Travis and Katie.)

"Chapter 1:" Thalia said, as Nico layed his head down on her lap and put his feet on Percy and Annabeth's legs." I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algerbra Teacher."

All righty then, so what do you think? Like it, love it, hate it, could care less about it? I already know where they are going at 7 so if you want to find out come back next week. I will update weekly, that way I have time to write and fix up the next chapter. I don't care about whatever you think, just if you read, please review and tell me

1) At least 2 people you want me to add

2) things you want to happen

3) bye,bye luv all yas, l8tr alligator bye.


End file.
